


Celebrate

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line
Genre: Boys In Love, Celebrations, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: The team won the game and the brother really have their own celebration.





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> It just one-shot from me based on a cute fanart on Instagram.

The atmosphere become so tense.

It was Cheng En's turn to serve the ball. He close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. Cheng En nodded once and prepared to serve. The ball swished into the air with force over tobtge other side of the net and hit the very far corner of the court.

The refree stood there for a few seconds eliberating his decision. Nodding his eyes the refree came back and stood resumed his spot. He blew his whistle and pointed to Jhih Hong High.

The gym erupted in cheers and the audience started waving the mini flags of Jhih Hong High. Cheng En and his teammates rushes to the manager to celebrate. But in the moment of happiness, Zhen Wu runs to his little brother. And without warning, he lifted his little brother.

"WE WON, DIDI!!" Zhen Wu shouted as a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations, Ge. You are awesome out there." said Zhen Wen as he put his hand on both Zhen Wu cheek. Both of them smiling widely. When Zhen Wu finally put his little brother down,

"Ehemm..Beatiful way to celebrate." A voice was heard and made both of them turned. How can she noticed they both in such situation!!

"Both of you got A LOT OF explanation to do here!" Xiao Xiao said and she crossed her arm.

Being protective big brother as he ever be, "A-alright, Senior Xiao Xiao." Zhen Wu said.

"At home too.." Zhen Wu and Zhen Wen's mother suddenly said.

"MA!!" Both of them startled as their faces become as red as tomato. Their mother put on her serious face just to tease her sons.

"Congratulations and see both of you at home. Bye, darlings!" Their mother said and start to walk out of the gym.

Zhen Wen turns to his brother, "Do you think Ma was mad?" 

"Don't worry, Didi. She can't fool me with her 'serious' face." Zhen Wu said as he pat slowly his little brother head.

"You guys can't fool me anymore either." Xiao Xiao said and made they both scratch their head a little. 

"How can I totally forgot senior are here." mumbled Zhen Wen in defeat. As Yuhao and Zixuan are really not helping them at the back.


End file.
